


Early Christmas Present

by Anonfeather



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, Canon Era, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Before the Christmas ball, President Jefferson desires James Madison while his wife is getting ready in the next room.





	Early Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Canon area, during Jefferson’s presidency (1800s-1808).This may or may not be in the same ‘verse as the Impuissant series, many years later (I’ll put it in the series once I reach that time line; if I ever get that far in the future). Not very important; this is pure smut. This could also be read as a Alpha/Beta/Omega without explicitly being one. 
> 
> Historically inaccurate (other than the shipping) ‘cuz butt plugs didn’t exist at that time. Jefferson is an inspired man. 
> 
> Same story I posted last week on tumblr. Closer to Christmas, felt it was time to publish it (I wrote in summer on a sudden inspiration).

“Are you ready, dear?” Inquired Madison to his wife through the door. They were staying in one of the guest room of the White House. They had been invited to the traditional Christmas ball, it was only natural that they be offered to stay. Especially since Dolley had orchestrated the majority of the event. 

“Be patient my love,I’m almost done with my hair,” she replied. Not only was she fashionable, she was a trendsetter. After tonight, all the women that saw her would sport a similar  _ coiffe _ . Madison sighed in resignation. He didn’t want to remind her that if they were late she’d never hear the end of it from her best friend and social rival Abigail Adams. She was the one that kept reminding him two hours ago the importance to be on time. 

A rapid rap on the door drew his attention from annexed bathroom where his wife was doing her final preparations. He shuffled over and opened the door, expecting it a staff member with inquiries. He was pleasantly surprised to find none other than the president; his oldest friend Thomas Jefferson. 

“Thomas, wh-” Madison didn’t have time to give a courteous salutation when Jefferson pushed into the room and closed the door behind. The tall man’s eyes were dark with lust, preventing Madison to question the sudden intrusion.  

“Are you wearing it?”

Madison’s face flushed, coughing his answer. “Erm, yes.” 

Jefferson was referencing the Christmas present he offered his Secretary of State earlier this morning. He had requested that Madison wear it at the party. It was a simple, but highly effective contraption Jefferson created. They haven’t found a name for it yet, but its’ function was to insert it inside one’s self to be prepared from anal intercourse at a later time. The flared bottom prevented it from escaping in the bowels to cause irreparable damage.    

“Show me!” 

“Thomas, you can’t be serious..” The heavy gaze offered no choice to negotiate. Madison glanced at the door where his wife was behind, then nodded back to his indiscreet lover. “Fine.”

He undid the buttons of this breeches, lowered them and presented his buttocks to the other man. Jefferson growled in delight at the sight of his invention. He reached and fiddle with it, prompting Madison to groan out. 

“Thomas, don’t!”

“Why, does it hurt?”

“No, it’s the opposite and you know it!” Madison groused. 

“Lord it’s hot knowing you’ve got that in. You’re ready for me whenever I want. I could take you right here.”

“Thomas!”

“Come on, bend-over.” Jefferson’s cock was noticeably hard inside his trouser.  

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dolley’s on th--”Jefferson stopped his complaint and pushed Madison face-down on the bed. His ass was presented high, ready for the taking. He pulled the plug out, and replaced the object with his cock in one fell swoop. Madison gasped at the intrusion. 

“Quiet,” hissed Jefferson. He started fucking the other quickly working on attaining his pleasure. Madison did his best to silence himself by biting down on a pillow. The muffled cries were delicious.

Jefferson forcefully grabbed  the slender hips and pull them towards himself has he plunged deeper.

Suddenly, there was a scandalous feminine cry. “Mister President, what are you doing to my husband?!”

“Fucking him!” Jefferson replied without missing a beat. Madison’s face was red and ashamed from his position in front of his dear wife.

“He promised me a dance! He’s going to be too sore!” She complained while Jefferson gave her a wicked smile. She grabbed her husband’s chin in a tight pinch. “James, how could you?”

He whined from the brutal pleasure he was receiving. He tried to ask for forgiveness by nuzzling her hand. “Don’t you try to wheedle your way out of punishment by being cute. You’ll have to make it up to me later.” She slipped a finger in his mouth and he avidly sucked on it. 

Jefferson groaned seeing the couple’s interaction. 

Dolley snapped her attention at him. “Don’t you think you’re off the hook either! You’ll be giving me the first dance tonight!” The other ladies will gasp in envy at her for snagging the President’s attention for the first round. 

“I expected nothing less,” Jefferson quipped. He was nearing his climax, he felt Madison clenched under him informing him that the other had already reached his peak. 

“You better not stain him. We’re a matching set, we don’t have time to coordinate anything else.”

“Ha, don’t worry,” panthed Jefferson. “I planned in advance!” He came has he said it. He released Madison, letting him collapse on the bed to disengage their bodies. He wasted no time replacing the contraction that previously prepared Madison. It stopped the flow of semen from seeping out. Dolley looked at the object in interest. 

“Is that what you gave him this morning? He’s been wearing it ever since?”

“Yes.” He nonchalantly cleaned himself as he pursued the conversation with his lover’s wife.

She licked her lips in delight. “Hot,” she muttered. 

“I know,” Jefferson answered back with a impish look.

“James,” Dolley stroked her husband’s cheek. “James dear, don’t fall asleep. We have to go.”

Madison groaned in protest. Dolley gave Jefferson a pointed look, indicating clearly that it was his fault that her husband was unresponsive and he needed to step up to fix the situation. 

“Come on, Jemmy,” said Jefferson pulling his friend of the bed. He pulled the breeches up as well, buttoning it back. He straightened the clothes as best he could.  

“Don’t call me that,” he muttered, exhaustion from the pleasure causing him to stumble. Jefferson tended Madison to his wife’s waiting arm. She was tall and strong enough to keep him standing.

“I’ll see you later tonight,” Jefferson said, kissing each on the cheek. “I’ll win you enough time for him to get his wits back.”

“My thanks,” Dolley replied.

“You’ll be the death of me,” complained Madison. His comment applied both to his wife and lover. 

“You wouldn't have it any other way,” she teased. He refused to give her the satisfaction of agreeing and kept a straight and serious face as they advanced to the ballroom. His sour look made her titter. “This is why people think you're dull.”

“Bah, humbug.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like tall Dolley&Thomas with a smol James in the middle :). 
> 
> Please comment to boost my writing motivation during the holidays, please :)


End file.
